


Joy

by sxetia



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Gen, One-Shot, Relationship Study, canon character death, idk I’m just feeling emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxetia/pseuds/sxetia
Summary: The Answer to life.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Aigis, Persona 3 Protagonist/Aigis, Shiomi Sakuya/Aigis, Yuuki Makoto/Aigis
Kudos: 32





	Joy

_What,_ they asked as they gazed into the great beyond, _is the answer to life?_

Death replied solemnly, but with a hint of benevolent comfort under the melancholy of its voice: _The answer is to bring joy to others._ It was a truth that they could not immediately comprehend, but a reality that they would each grow into with time. Zero possesses infinite potential; all strife served in the pursuit of achieving one. 

He fell into her arms, having expended the last of his strength to climb the stairwells one final time. Her robotic limbs cradled him closely against her chest, metallic fingertips ebbing through cerulean tresses to comfort all the woes he had carried since performing the Seal. It had only been a month since she had touched him, but the relief she experienced was as if they had been a lifetime apart. He gasped and struggled to speak, only to be met with her gentle coos in turn: _don’t worry, I’ve got you, I’m here._

It would only be unfair to leave all the comfort to her — his purpose was to bring joy, a purpose he would pursue to the very end. Vision faded away leaving him reliant on touch, trembling digits struggling to maneuver to the smooth contour of her face. A smile on his lips, rare as it may have been, ushered the tears away. He tilted his head to the side. In a hoarse whisper he managed two, final words, the culmination of all that the fool had learned on his journey: _Don’t cry._

Her joy was to protect his life — a life that he gave to provide all those he shared a universe with the chance to find their own joy.


End file.
